Indonesia: A Bidding Nation
by Anoniem
Summary: The news about Indonesia's bid for World Cup has spread to the other bidding nations and everyone was thinking that she's not serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Indonesia: A Bidding Nation**

Chapter 1

"Really, sir?"

"Yes, Indonesia," replied a man in a suit happily,"you can be one of the bidding nations for World Cup 2018 or 2022. I remembered how much you love badminton and soccer that's why I let you join this thing. Anyway our people love soccer too. I bet we have their full support."

Indonesia laughed happily. She shook the hands of her President quickly with so much force that the President's hands turned numb.

"Indonesia, stop it! Stop, I tell you. STOP!" With that Indonesia stopped shaking the man's hands. She did not stop smiling happily though. Her big, black eyes shone with enthusiasm and gratitude.

"Now, I'm going to go somewhere. Behave," said the President. Indonesia was very happy. She went to her closest neighbor's home after bidding her farewell to the President.

"East Timor, East Timor!"

A small girl carrying a pot of flowers came out of the small house. She was very young. Her height didn't even reach Indonesia's. Indonesia lift the little nation's body to the air and swayed it as if they were dancing. East Timor giggled happily. After all, their relationship is getting better.

"Indonesia! What's with the happy mood?"

"My boss allowed me to join the World Cup 2018 or 2020 Bidding Competition!"

"Oh," trailed East Timor. She tried to recall the nations she usually sees on TV playing soccer. She asked, "That means you're up against many countries which are quite good, experienced, and rich?"

Indonesia shrugged, "I know. But I'm not a total outsider to soccer you know. My team doesn't have any experience yet but that doesn't mean that I'm a **total** outsider…"

"Australia is joining. Your dear Portugal is joining as well! He'll be joining Spain though…" added Indonesia. East Timor's face beamed at the mention of Portugal.

"That's why, please support me!

"No," replied East Timor with a smile. She let go of herself from Indonesia's big hug and headed back into her house. "I'll be supporting Portugal and… Australia, maybe?"

"Eeeh!? No, no no no… East Timor, I can be considered as your family as well you know? Hey, East Timor! I don't know with Portugal but Australia has Nicole Kidman already!!"

But East Timor has closed the door to her house. High-pitched giggles can be heard coming from the other side of the door. Indonesia smiled. Surely East Timor will support them, thought Indonesia. I've been a bad sibling to her anyway. There's no reason for her to support me. Suddenly, Indonesia's cellphone rang. She took out the cellphone she got from China and checked for messages or calls.

"Ooh, a message from Australia!" she exclaimed as she read the message.

"Hi Indonesia!

Come to my house now! I have a get-together party for all bidding nations! I heard that you applied as well. Come and join us!"

Indonesia nodded happily. Her face was very red with excitement. She quickly went to Australia's house wearing her khaki uniform. She was planting trees and crops before her boss informed her about the good news; leading her to forget the fact that she's still wearing that uniform.

Author's Note:

My first fanfiction. Indonesia is an OC here. I decided to use the female Indonesia since writing fanfictions using a female Indonesia is more efficient and stuff. No pairings intended. Well, there are hints of AustraliaxIndonesia but it's not like this fanfiction will totally revolve around the mushy-mushy-lovey-dovey relationship (I wonder if that kind of thing exists now, considering the arguments Australia and Indonesia are having as two countries).

I was planning to write this in Indonesian but, heh, English will do.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Indonesia: A Bidding Nation

Chapter 2

Indonesia entered Australia's house. Inside, she saw many powerful nations chatting with each other. Their heads turned to her when they noticed her presence. Some of them smirked and the other gave her a look of pity which kind of pissed her. Australia approached her with a big smile and a big hug.

"Indonesia, you came! I'm glad you made it!" he said as he gave the nation a big hug.

"OOF! Yeah, yeah. I thank you for inviting me…" she replied as she struggled to free herself from Australia's hug. Australia finally let go of her.

"Wow, Japan, England, Spain, Russia, even Netherlands…" marveled Indonesia as she looked at the guests.

"Yeah! This is going to be a very tough competition… Almost all of them have lots of experience already! Just thinking of beating all of them excites me already!" exclaimed Australia happily. Indonesia looked at him with concern. Australia noticed her look and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, right. It excites you. Well, it excites me as well but I have this weird feeling accumulating in my stomach. Ugh… It hurts…"

"Hahaha," laughed Australia heartily, "I understand that feeling of yours, Indonesia. You are absolutely *cough*nothing*cough* compared to, well, the rest of us…"

"I'm absolutely what?" Indonesia asked with a confused face.

"Nothing. But yeah, I understand what you're feeling, mate. I mean, these nations here are not joking when they applied their bids. They're dead serious."

"Hey!" yelled Indonesia. "I'm not joking too! I'm serious in joining this competition!"

"We'll see that. Hey, you better not expect a lot of things to happen for you. People said that it doesn't hurt as much if you don't expect it to happen", teased Australia.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Indonesia, what I meant is, you have nothing. And since you have nothing, it would be better if you forget the whole bidding thing. Why? One, you are dangerous. Beautiful, yes, but at the same time pretty dangerous. We don't want our players to meet their end in your house. Next is you don't have a good infrastructure, I'm sure you understand that without me explaining it. Then the other thing is-"

"You don't have to enumerate everything," cut Indonesia. "I know what's happening in my house and that's that. I know that my pet crocodile and gecko are fighting with each other… I know that there are lots of corruption cases in my country… I know better than you, Australia."

"Well, we can always join forces like what Netherlands and Belgium did to win the bid," replied Australia with a smirk. His tone clearly showed that he looked down on the nation beside him.

Indonesia's brow twitched. She decided to ignore what Australia was saying and tried her best to enjoy the party. Some countries noticed their argument and approached the two.

"Hi, Australia, Indonesia," curtsied Netherlands. The two nations looked at him and nodded in response.

"Having an argument again? If I'm not mistaken the newest are about the refugees from Sri Lanka and the banning of Australia's Balibo…" continued Netherlands.

"Well, we won't be having those arguments if Australia here will stop acting all that high and cool."

"Heh, the ban will not ensue if Indonesia can admit the mistakes she has done."

Australia and Indonesia glared at each other. There are times when they're really close just like Austria and Hungary but lately they can hardly find a common ground. Netherlands smiled bitterly with his brow twitching because of irritation. He fell silent as Indonesia and Australia started to bicker with each other. Korea noticed the nations. He gleefully approached all of them. He was a bit surprised when he saw Indonesia in her muddy khaki uniform bickering with Australia.

"Heyyo, people!" The nations automatically turned their heads to face Korea.

"Whoa, Indonesia! You're here too? So it's true then, that you're joining the bidding nations' bandwagon?"

"Uh, yes. I'm joining. I'm happy to be joining it…" trailed Indonesia.

"Huaha! Really? Wow, you sure are brave. To think that you're joining… You must be a big dreamer, huh? As expected from a country like you!"

Indonesia glared at Korea. Australia noticed her irritation and felt a bit guilty for saying almost the same thing as Korea. Netherlands was enjoying the scene a little though. He just can't stop enjoying Indonesia being, well… intimidated a little by other countries.

"Hey, people, Indonesia's here, you know!" yelled Korea to get the attention of other nations.

"What? Indonesia? The one whose bid is the 'Green World Cup'?" asked America as he ran to the nations. America looked at her from top to bottom. Korea waited for America's next reaction, the same goes for Netherlands.

"Don't be depressed if you lose, Indonesia. Hahaha! See ya!!" shouted America as he ran away from Indonesia. Korea and Netherlands laughed as they followed America. Australia watched Indonesia's brow twitched in fury. Australia realized that he was as bad as them a while ago.

"You know, Indonesia, we can win if we combine our powers… My people are not against the idea as well…" said Australia. This time, he said it out of pity and guilt, unlike a while ago when he said it because of pride.

"Oh… I see…" muttered Indonesia. A dark energy could be seen coming out of her.

"Thank you for the offer, Australia dear, but… you have pushed my buttons. Yeah, you and those three nations… All of you are going to be sorry!" yelled Indonesia as her fury completely took control of her. Fire could be seen in her eyes as she made her way to Russia.

"Ooh! It's Indonesia! What do you want this time?" asked Russia happily. He was pretty pleased to see his customer in the military business approaching him with her eyes filled with what he'd love to call as blood thirst. That's not quite true though. Indonesia's eyes were blazing with optimism not blood thirst.

"You… Teach me some Russian curse or voodoo… RUSSIA!! RUSSIAAA!!!"

"Aaaaahh!!!" shouted Russia as Indonesia grabbed him by his arms. For a moment there, Indonesia looked just like Belarus.

Author's Note:

Yay, it's finished. The ending is quite random, right? Hahaha… I got this idea when I was reading this one forum where they discussed the bidding nations for World Cup 2018 and 2022. Many users from other countries laughed at Indonesia's presence as one of the bidders. Indonesian users defended Indonesia by replying those users with posts that show how powerful and serious Indonesia can be.

Nicole Kidman supported Australia's bid, that's why she was mentioned in the previous chapter.

To God be the glory! Read and review please!!

Hetalia Axis Powers - Definitely not mine


End file.
